


An emergency talk

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond eyes, Eye Trauma, Gen, I needed to take this prompt out of my system, doctor talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After a failed assasination Attempt, Priyanka treats Steven's mysterious wounds.





	An emergency talk

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing stuff?
> 
> It's more likely than you think

“How bad it is?” Steven asked his friend's mother.

“Well… I'm not an oculist, but I'm pretty sure that this isn't normal.” She said, storing away her ophthalmoscope in her chest pocket. “How did it happened, again?”

“One of mom's old soldiers tried to gouge it out when she tried to kill me.” He said nonchalantly. “She still thought I was Rose Quartz and that she had killed Pink.”

“I assume that my Connie made her pay for that.” The doctor said proudly as she rummaged through her medical supplies.

“I was more worried about the soldier than about Connie.” He said with a sardonic smile. “She cracked her gem with her fist.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” The doctor said smiling. “I once saved Doug from a group of bullies back in college. Must be in our blood.”

The two shared a short laughter as the doctor approached him with surgical paste and antibiotic gel.

“What does surprises me, is that your eye is pretty much intact.” She said as she cleaned the blood on the right side of his face with a piece of gauze. “Aside the fact that it has a different color and pupil from the other.”

“Yeah, it took us by surprise as well.” The boy said. “The fresh blood didn't made it look pretty either.”

“I assume it must be because of that gem of yours.” She told him. “Also, this is going to hurt a little.”

“It can't be worse than the dagg-” Steven said as the doctor applied the antibiotic into the gnash under his eye, letting out a pained Squeal.

The woman just offered him a smile as she continued her work, and mended up the damage done to him.

★★★★★★★★★

“And that should do it.” The doctor said as she admired her handiwork. The eyelids were a bit tricky, but she managed to put them together in the correct manner without touching his abnormal eyeball.

“Thank you, Doctor Maheswaran.” The boy said as he donned a small, pink eyepatch over his eye.

“It’s nothing, Steven.” She said smiling as she pulled out a lollipop from one of her desk drawers. “Here, your reward for being a nice patient.”

“Thanks!” He said as he stepped down from the test bed to acquire the candy.

“Also,” She scribbled a few numbers in a small paper card. “This is a therapist's office run by a friend of mine. You should pay him a visit one of these days, or whenever you feel like there's too many things going on at the same time.”

“Uh… Thanks?” He said awkwardly.

“Promise me you'll visit him, Steven.” The doctor said. “Everyone needs some help at times.”

“I…” He was taken aback for a moment. “I’ll consider it.”

“Great!” She said smiling. “Now go outside and show Connie how cool that eyepatch looks on you.”

“Okay!” He said as he left to the aisle.

A moment later, Priyanka was able to listen to joyful chattering a few meters away from her.

She quietly wished for it to never cease, and for Steven to conserve whatever innocence he still had within him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story in a rush during school yesterday when inspiration possessed me. 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this.
> 
> (also, expect a new fic in upcoming days)


End file.
